


Whatever way possible

by somebodytoldme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, just a pile of angst is all, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were together, and then they weren’t. And that’s ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever way possible

He’s beautiful.

I remember when kisses used to be common, stolen under the scrutiny of his gaze only to soften in consequence. He’d roll his eyes and push me over, the warmth of his hands still tingling on my skin. And I can’t contain the laughter, the warmth bubbling up and spreading through me like fire to gasoline.

I remember the tussles, the way he’d hold me back with strength I could admire. The same strength that would hold me up against the wall, as I fell apart under him. And I let out a screech of betrayal as he kisses and giggles into the nape of my neck.

I remember when he and I used to be everything, and I easily could lose track of where I ended and he began. 

I don’t remember when that stopped. It just did. We were lost, and I was just Gavin again. And he was Michael.

It became a time when I was no longer his boy… and he wasn’t mine.

—-

Sometimes the good things are really short. Sometimes they run hot and fast, and then they are over before you can blink. And that can really suck. Because although two people aren’t meant for each other forever, they can still really care and still be slightly right…

I didn’t discover it first. I knew he already loved her and that was fine, and he found the truth. And, I mean, that took a while to get through.

I have to process it.

—-

He taps my shoulder. I breath out and pull back my headphones to hear.

"Linds, Ray, and I are going out for bevs… you want to come?"

He sounds hesitant like he is unsure if this is a good idea because Lindsey probably put him up to it. We haven’t really spoken since, well, there hasn’t been any ‘we’. But even if this offer is pressured, it feels like a peace offering… One that I don’t feel ready to accept. Not the peace, but the bevs… with the happy couple.

"Nahh," I respond, leaning back into my chair trying for casual, "I got to finish this video."

There is disappointment in Michael’s voice, and I really hate to hear it. But I still hear it as he covers his tracks, “yeah, yeah, that’s cool man. We can get bevs next time, ok?”

I turn from the screen to look at him, and he sort of pauses and hovers in the doorway. It’s like he’s holding his breath. “Yeah, thanks.”

He nods and then is gone.

I stop editing.

—-

The wedding is beautiful.

—-

We get those drinks.

—-

"Hey, Gavin, you’re still my boy," he says to me drunk.

"I know," I say because I’m done for too. 

—-

And I am his boy. Because sometimes even when you aren’t meant to be, you can’t really hate them. You still love them.

And you will, in whatever way possible.


End file.
